1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera having a flash unit incorporated therein and more particularly to a camera which not only incorporates the flash unit therein but also permits use of an external flash unit according to a distance to an object to be photographed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has recently become possible to take a flash light photograph easily indoors or in a dark place with a compact camera having a flash unit incorporated therein. Especially, a compact camera of the type having an incorporated flash unit in combination with an automatic focusing function and a so-called flash-auto function which adjusts an aperture according to a photographing distance enables the photographer to take a flash light picture without any complex setting operation at all.
However, since the portability is most important for the compact cameras of this kind, they are generally provided with a small incorporated flash unit capable of emitting flash light in small quantity (a small guide number) while the lens used for the camera is also small and relatively dark (a large min. F-number). Accordingly, the range of distances to photographing objects for which such compact cameras of the prior art are usable for flash photography has been very much limited.